He Said She Said
by partyy.locker
Summary: It was just a tipical case of he said she said that brought Sonny and Chad together. Sonny&Chad oneshot. This is my first fanfic so plz read and review. thnx! :


Sonny's POV

As always, Tawni was sitting at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror and applying excess coco moco coco lip gloss. I mean, really, what's so great about that stuff anyways?

She suddenly turned around to face me and said, "You know, I've been thinking a lot about you lately."

Confused, I put down the Tween Weekly magazine I'd been reading. Tawni never thought about anyone but Tawni.

"Really? Wow Tawni, sounds like your caring."

"Not likely. And you're not the only one I've been thinking about…"

"Ok, you're scaring me a little. Who else are you caring about?"

"I'm not caring!"

"Mhm. Sure you're not."

"Ugh. Ok, whatever. But like I was saying before you brought up the awful subject of caring, I've also been thinking about someone else…" She giggled a little just then.

"And that person is…?"

"Chad."

Did she really just say what I think she just said? Chad? She hated Chad. Why would she be thinking about Chad? This is bad. Wait, why is this bad? Why do I care?

"Um...what?" Way to go, Sonny. Great reply. NOT!

"You heard me."

"Yeah but I'm hoping I heard you wrong."

"Well if you heard me say Chad then you heard me right."

"Ok…well, why have you been thinking about Chad? I thought you hated him."

"I do. But I've also been thinking about you."

"Then why are you thinking about him if you hate him and what does Chad have to do with me?"

"He has everything to do with you Sonny."

"How?" Ok, Tawni was really starting to freak me out. Did Chad put her up to something? Is she trying to get some revenge that I don't know about? What the heck is going on?!

Tawni's POV

"How?" She just asked me. Ha, like she doesn't know? I've seen the way she looks at Chad and the way he looks at her. All there stupid fights with the whole fine, fine, good, good. It only had to mean one thing, they liked each other.

"Like you don't know." Maybe I could get her to admit she liked him before I had to say anything…

"Um…I'm afraid I don't."

"You like Chad! Duh!" So much for trying to get her to spill anything, but I couldn't help it. It was just so obvious.

Sonny's POV

I just stood there gaping at her. How could she say that? No, _why_ would she say that?

"What?!"

"Ugh! I wish you would quit saying that when you heard me the first time. Tawni Hart doesn't repeat herself."

"Tawni! You know what I mean! I _so_ do not like Chad."

"Oh, whatever Sonny! You know you do so just stop denying it to yourself."

"I'm not denying anything."

"Then why won't you just admit that you and Chad like each other?"

"I don't like him and he doesn't like me. End of story."

"It is_ not_ the end until _I_, Tawni Hart, says so. You two like each other and I'll prove it to you!"

And with that she stormed out the room. Maybe she went looking for Chad. I didn't care long as she wasn't here. Tawni can be really cool sometimes but right now, I need a minute to myself. What if she's right? What if I do like him? All those pointless arguments, all the times that I've actually seen the _real _side of Chad that I'm pretty sure no one else has ever seen. I wonder…

Tawni's POV

Ugh. I cannot believe her! How could she be so ignorant like that? I know she knows she likes Chad. She's just not admitting it to herself. And im is to make that happen.

Chad's POV

I was in my dressing room getting ready for my next scene of Mackenzie Falls when I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called.

Then in came Tawni. The random over from Chuckle City. What does _she_ want?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I didn't say you could come in."

"I don't need your permission." Attitude much? Geez, what's her problem?

"Actually, you do. It's _my _dressing room."

"And I could care less. Now listen up, you like Sonny and she likes you. So just ask her out and get it over with. Ok?"

I just stood there gaping at her. What else was I supposed to do? She had just told me my biggest secret.

"What?"

"I'm not repeating my—''

"That's not what I meant. I meat, 'What are you thinking? You _must _be insane to think that _I _like Sonny."

"I don't think it I know it."

"Ha, obviously you don't know anything."

"And obviously you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Then you're just afraid to admit it."

"Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything."

"Then why wont you admit that you like Sonny?"

"Why do I have to if you already know?!"

I didn't even realize what I said until after I said it. I just admitted to Tawni Hart that I liked Sonny.

"Ha! So you do like her!"

"Ok, ok fine. I like Sonny. So what?

"_So what? _So why don't you ask her out?

"I don't know." I lied. I do know. It wasn't the cast members or the tabloids I was worried about. I was worried about her saying no.

"Oh my gosh. You're worried about her saying no. Chad Dylan Cooper is afraid of being rejected!"

Gosh what was with her today? Was she like, inside my head or something? If you can hear me, GET OUT TAWNI!

"Um…well…I mean…pshh…Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything."

"Yeah. Sure he isn't. Well, I think you need to stop worrying because she likes you too."

"Really?"

"No duh Chip Drama Pants."

"Well excuse me for not knowing, _Random."_

"_Ask her out!" _

***Tawni Hart please report to the So Random! Stage. Tawni Hart.***

"That's me! Oh, and before I go, I just want to say that I've seen Skyler looking at her a lot lately…"

She walked out leaving me more confused than I've ever been in my entire life.

Tawni's POV

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. _Oh my gosh!_ I _have _to find Sonny! My work is almost complete! Hehehehe…

Sonny's POV

Tawni slamming open the dressing room is what snapped me out of my phase.

"Whoa. I left you like this and you're still like this."

"Huh?" Was all I could manage at the time.

"Have you been sitting like this staring off into space this whole time since I left?"

"Um…yeah. I guess I just kinda zoned out."

"Ok…weird. But, whatever. Check it out! Chad likes you!"

What? Chad likes me? _Chad Dylan Cooper _likes _me?!_

"Yeah, right. How'd you bribe him?"

"I didn't. He admitted it unlike _someone…_"

"I'm not going to admit something that's not true for the millionth time!"

"Fine! You don't believe me? Then why don't you go ask him?"

"Maybe I will!"

Chad's POV

I was sitting on the couch in my dressing room like I had been for about an hour now ever since Tawni left. It was Sonny slamming open the door that snapped me out of it.

"Sonny! Hi. Um…why are you here?"

"Look I don't feel like starting anything with you right now so I'm going to make this short."

"Ok…?" What was she getting at?? Oh no. Tawni told her. Tawni told her and she doesn't like me so shes come to tell me off.

"Look, I know this may sound weird but Tawni told me that you liked me and to be honest, I really like you but I don't know if she was making what she said up and…"

I didn't catch the rest of what she was saying. All I heard was that she liked me. No, she _really_ liked me. This could work out. I could do this.

"Chad?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Never mind. Just forget it."

She started to leave. No, no, no. Oh my gosh I cant believe I'm about to do this.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. She looked up at me with uncertainty in her eyes. I was I going to make all that uncertainty disappear. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She froze in shock but shook it off and started kissing me back.

A few minutes later we pulled apart but we stayed close.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

I grinned as I leaned in to kiss her again.

Sonny's POV

_Oh wow! _Chad asked me to be his girlfriend! I cant believe this! Ahhhhhhhh!! I'm going to have to tell Tawni thank you and that she was right. Of course she's going to rub it in my face though..well..I guess I do deserve it..

We broke apart from our second kiss breathing heavily. He just pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a certain blond smiling and mouthing, 'I told you so.'

I just rolled my eyes and mouthed back, "Thank you."


End file.
